Prevísivel
by ThEsUbScEnE
Summary: Near sempre previa as ações de Mello, mas Near o odiava por sempre ser imprevisível, mas por mais que sempre Near previsse o que ele faria, nunca previu que Mello lhe pudesse fazer aquela pergunta que o deixou confuso por quase uma semana...
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 - Previsível**

Mello observava atentamente o nada, absolutamente o nada, seus olhos estavam fixos na parede a sua frente, o video game que estava jogando piscava "Game Over" constante e insistentemente, mas o loiro a muito tempo não prestava atenção.

O loiro tentava não pensar em algo, em algo que tinha um nome, um sobre nome e um codinome: Nate River ou Near, onde ele deve estar naquele momento? Era o que se perguntava o loiro, talvez montando seu quebra-cabeça inutil, talvez brincando com aqueles bonecos estúpidos ou construindo prédios com besteiras.

Mello levantou do lugar de onde estava e foi rápidamente para o local onde sabia estar o albino, abriu a porta com tudo, logo viu o garoto construindo um prédio com dados, a raiva o consumiu o garoto nem havia se mexido, fechou a porta atras de si assim que entrou. Near continuava construindo seu prédio e nem se dava ao trabalho de ver quem havia entrado, Near não precisava olhar para saber quem era, sabia que o loiro mais cedo ou mais tarde apareceria para destruir qualquer coisa que estivesse fazendo.

- Seu desgraçado você não tem uma coisa melhor para fazer? - gritou Mello depois de algum tempo.

- Mello - murmurou Near.

- Tsc é por isso que ninguém chega perto de você, és um idiota - o loiro odiava quando não tinha suas perguntas respondidas.

Apenas com um chute Near teve todo o seu prédio destruído, Mello era tão previsivel apesar de impulsivo, Near sempre previa algumas de suas ações. O loiro ria enquanto via os dados se desmoronarem diante do albino sem que este pudesse fazer nada para parar, quando todos já haviam se espalhado Near começou a recolhe-los colocando em uma pequena caixa Mello apenas observava atentamente, não sabia o real motivo para odiar aquele ser, sempre arranjava vários que convencia a todos menos a si mesmo.

Near só dava atenção aqueles brinquedos, passava o dia inteiro com aqueles brinquedos, somente aqueles brinquedos despertavam o interresse do número um, e quando Mello se aproximava nem se dava ao trabalho de o olhar, Near podia até ser o número um mas aqueles brinquedos não podiam ser mais importantes que o número dois.

Os olhos de Mello se desfocaram por um instante, ele havia acabado de descobrir o motivo para odiar aquele ser, puxou Near rapidamente pela camisa e o jogou com força contra a parede, o fazendo cair de encontro a parede juntamente com os dados que o garoto segurava. Mello continuou parado no mesmo lugar de onde havia arremeçado Near, mas ele tinha um brilho diferente um brilho de raiva misturado com tristeza. O albino abriu lentamente os olhos e olhou para Mello já esperava que ele tivesse alguma atitude parecida também, seguida de um soco talvez.

- Porque dá mais atenção a estes brinquedos que a mim? - perguntou Mello furioso.

Por esta pergunta Near não esperava, era isto que Near não gostava em Mello quando o albino pensava que já o havia desvendado Mello mostrava uma nova face, era por isso que Near prefiria os brinquedos porque eles não eram imprevisiveis como o loiro a sua frente.

- Eu te odeio branquelo desgraçado! - gritou Mello saindo da sala sem nem ao menos olhar novamente para o albino. - Idiota! - murmurou Mello antes de tirar um chocolate do bolso e começar a devorar.

Entao , já foi o primeiro capítulo , a história ja está pronta basicamente , só preciso de motivaçao pra publicar os outros capítulos , Entao não se esqueçam , rewiews servem de motivaçao rsrsrs , Bjos e até o próximo :*


	2. Inexplicável

**Capítulo 2 - Inexplicável**

Near andava pelos corredores do orfanato indo para seu quarto, já fazia quase uma semana que Mello não destruia seus brinquedos ou o procurava para descontar sua fúria e isto deixava Near de alguma forma preocupado. Na hora das refeições sempre que Near chegava no refeitório do orfanato Mello saia sem nem ao menos o olhar, estava mais explosivo com os professores e com os funcionários do orfanato, mas sempre que estava gritando com um deles e Near se aproximava, Mello simplesmente se calava e saia do local.  
Assim que o albino chegou ao seu quarto e abriu a porta viu alguém que não esperava, o que Matt fazia ali? Near entrou e fechou a porta, ficou olhando para Matt esperando que este disesse algo.

- Er, eu preciso falar com você... é sobre o Mello - se pronunciou o ruivo meio sem graça.

O albino o olhou indagador como se perguntasse o que tinha ele haver com Mello, mas mesmo assim resolveu se sentar na beira da cama de frente para o ruivo esperando que este se pronunciasse.

- Ele anda meio estranho estes dias, não sei o que houve, nem comigo ele fala direito, até mesmo os chocolates ele anda comendo mais compulsivamente, pensei que você pudesse saber o motivo - explicou Matt com a voz preocupada.

- Não sei porque eu deveria saber - disse Near.

- Desculpe não deveria ter lhe incomodado - murmurou Matt em derrota, já se virando para sair do quarto.

- Matt espera - Near chamou antes que o outro abrisse a porta.

Matt o olhou indagador, percebeu que Near pensava em algo então resolveu esperar que ele falasse. Near pensava na pergunta que Mello o havia feito na última vez que se falaram, não era pela pergunta em si mas, no motivo que havia feito Mello a fazer.

- Porque Mello me odeia Matt? - indagou Near sem mudar a expressão, que expressava absolutamente nada.

- Sinceramente, eu já decorei todos os motivos dele, sempre que ele destruia suas coisas ou lhe batia ele voltava para o quartro gritando aos quatro ventos o motivo - um pequeno sorriso se aflorou nos lábios de Matt, um sorriso nostalgico - porque você é o número um, porque você não expressa suas emoções, porque você não se importa e porque você nunca faz nada que mereça o seu posto, é isso - disse Matt apos pensar um pouco.

- Mello me fez uma pergunta, mas não entendi o motivo - falou Near, talvez Matt pudesse lhe dizer o motivo, odiava não desvendar algo sozinho, mas precisava desvendar.

- E o que foi? - perguntou Matt curioso.

- Porque eu dava mais atenção aos meus brinquedos do que a ele - respondeu o albino avaliando as reações surpreendentes no rosto de Matt.

Os olhos de Matt brilharam rapidamente como se estivesse desvendado o crime do século, ele havia acabado de descobrir algo que nem o número um nem o número dois talvez ouvesse percebido, ele havia finalmente descoberto o motivo de Mello odiar Near, Mello queria a atenção do número um por isso sempre ia procura-lo.  
Quando Mello estava com raiva ia descontar em Near, quando estava triste ia atras de Near, quando estava feliz queria que Near percebesse, era simplesmente porque queria dividir seus sentimentos não importa eles quais fosse com Near e sabia sempre onde Near estava, ele sempre estava lá, mas... Porque Near sempre estava lá? Os olhos de Matt se voltaram mais atentamente ao garoto a sua frente, somente o olhando não conseguiria desvenda-lo precisava perguntar.

- Near posso fazer uma pergunta? - Matt pronunciou-se, viu Near balançar a cabeça positivamente e resolveu continuar - porque nunca faz nada quando Mello lhe bate ou destroi suas coisas?

- Porque já era esperado - respondeu rápido como se a resposta fosse óbvia, e era.

Near já esperava estas atitudes de Mello, sabia que o loiro poderia aparecer a qualquer instante para brigar com ele para destruir suas coisas, era somente uma questão de tempo, era uma forma do loiro descontar sua raiva ou aliviar sua tensão, ou era isto que Near imaginava, talvez até no começo fosse, mas, Matt sabia que não mais.

- Se já era esperado, porque não sabe o motivo de Mello lhe ter feito aquela peergunta? - Matt jogou sua última cartada queria confirmar suas dúvidas em relação a Near.

O ruivo notou por um instante o olhar de Near ficou confuso, mas logo voltaram ao nada de sempre, Near não tinha medo não da pergunta, nem do motivo de Mello para te-lo feito, muito menos da resposta... Near tinha medo do motivo da resposta, porque ele se odiava tanto por não desvendar Mello? Porque ele queria desvendar Mello? Por ser o número um tinha que entender Mello?  
Near se levantou da cama e foi em direção a porta, mas antes de abri-la olhou mais uma vez para Matt esperando que este lhe desse a resposta para as milhares de perguntas que rondavam sua mente. Matt pode ver o olhar suplicante de Near por trás do rosto inexpressivo.

- Você deveria descobrir o que você sente - murmurou Matt.

O albino simplesmente saiu do quarto deixando Matt sozinho.

- Ah Mello espero que você não faça nenhuma besteira - suspirou Matt sentando-se na cama onde o albino se encontrava antes.


End file.
